Coup de folie
by Haganemaru
Summary: Fin de mission dans un village voisin pour notre blond National. Partit se rafraîchir les idées dans un bar, il se retrouveras face à un inconnu pas si inconnu que ça...  Naruto révèle alors sa nature provocante... chap2 en ligne SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

_** Attention Lemon, pour les mineurs, merci de passer votre chemin !**_

_One shot sur Sasu-Naru (pour pas changer XD) fait en une nuit, j'arrivais pas à me sortir la musique de la tête et je voyais bien un Naruto déchaîné, et surtout excitant dessus. Bref, Vous aimez, c'est cool, vous n'aimez pas XD tant pis, moi, j'en suis sauvée, je l'ai fait !_

_Au fait, les commentaires en italique sont les miens... il y en as pas beaucoup ;) _

* * *

Fin de mission pour une équipe de Konoha, n'étant pas fatigué, un des jeunes hommes se sépara du groupe sur un clin d'oeil, l'énergie habituelle se ressentait encore. Il se dirigea vers un pub, entrant et Naruto se positionna au bar de cette taverne, il savait qu'il plaisait... et pas qu'à la gent féminine. Sa silhouette fine mais musclée, sa blondeur et ses grands yeux bleus azur... le tout faisait de lui une bombe atomique... très dangereuse pour les nerfs... 

Surtout pour un certain brun qui, sous les traits d'un autre homme _(super la métamorphose)_ le fixait sans pouvoir s'en détacher le regard. Depuis quand Naruto était-il si beau ? Merde, il était partit depuis si longtemps ? Où était le petit blond boudiné de son enfance ? _(non pas taper sur l'auteur XD je l'aime même enfant)_. Sasuke se savait attiré par les hommes, mais jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il brûlerait à ce point pour le blond. Lui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami. Le brun porta son verre à ses lèvres en continuant de fixer Naruto, puis, d'un coup, il se figea, le jeune blond venait de plonger son regard dans le sien, vert pour la métamorphose.

Naruto pris une gorgée de sa boisson, rattrapant de la langue la goutte qui s'en échappait. Il aimais le Sake, Kyuubi le rendait aussitôt sobre, donc, il pouvait en boire autant qu'il voulait. Il savait que l'alcool lui provoquait une forte excitation, excitation que le renard ne pouvait pas retirer. Il avait sa cible en vue, à croire que celui ci pensait qu'il était toujours la même Dobe. Il le ressentait dans tout son corps, son regard, sa façon de bouger, tout dans le châtain aux yeux vert qui le mangeait du regard lui rappelait Sasuke... peut être pas sa façon de le regarder, mais cela ne gênait aucunement le blond.  
Il entendit une musique rythmée _(genre tambour du bronx, me demandez pas pourquoi, je trouve ça vachement sexy XD)_, mélangeant le tempo des caissons, lui rentrant dans la peau, faisant vibrer tout son corps qui se leva machinalement, rejoignant les danseurs plus que ravi de la bombe qui arrivait d'une démarche féline, souple et si sexuelle. Déboutonnant son haut, il laissa la peau dorée de son torse apparaître, attirant encore plus de regard sur lui. Puis, d'un roulement de hanche, il se mit à bouger, onduler, danser au rythme de la musique, rendant encore plus fou le jeune homme qui le fixait depuis le début.

Sasuke soupira doucement, sentant l'excitation monter de plus en plus en lui, la façon de bouger de Naruto, ses yeux azur à moitié fermé, tout lui rappelait une chambre et un lit défait. Et pas qu'à lui d'ailleurs en voyant homme et femme, la bave aux lèvres qui se rapprochaient de son blond. Depuis quant il pensait de Naruto comme SON blond ? Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que son entrejambe était très serrée, comme si son pantalon avait rétrécit, qu'il le mangeait du regard. Puis, d'un mouvement de la tête qui rejeta sa chevelure blonde en arrière, il le fixa, le dévorant du regard, lui montrant d'un signe du corps qu'il l'attendait.

Naruto sourit à moitié en voyant Sasuke, sous les trait d'un autre, se lever pour se diriger vers lui, danser au même rythme sauvage, se frôlant, se touchant de tout le corps. Ils sentaient la musique s'accélérer, rendant leurs mouvements plus sexuels encore, intimes. Puis d'un coup, Naruto sentit la main de son partenaire sur ses reins, le collant contre un corps brûlant, excité. Bougeant toujours, il se passa la langue sur ses lèvres, attirant le regard de plus en plus rouge _(n'oubliez pas qu'il doit être vert au démarrage XD Sasu perds le contrôle face à ses hormones)_ sur le bout de chair rose qui passait par là, attirant légèrement sa bouche vers la sienne au grand bonheur des danseurs autour d'eux qui ne décollaient pas leurs regards des deux bombes qui s'allumaient en public.

Sasuke avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir, il saisit d'ailleurs le poignet de Naruto dans sa main et le tira à sa suite, ignorant le regard victorieux du blond. L'Uchiwa se dirigea en vitesse vers une pièce sombre dans le coin, il savait qu'elle ne servait pas, ayant demandé au barman la clé avant de rejoindre Naruto sur la piste. Aussitôt la porte refermé, il plaqua le blond contre celle ci, attirant ses lèvres contre les siennes, l'embrassant avec passion, son envie se décrivait dans la fureur de son baiser. Prenant à pleine main ses cheveux dorés, il le plaqua plus fort encore contre la porte, se frottant contre lui, lui faisant sentir son désir.

Naruto perdait pied, il le savait, ces sensations, jamais personne ne les lui avait fait ressentir, il savait qu'il aimait Sasuke plus qu'il ne le faudrait, mais ça... cette chaleur qui bloquait tout ses repères, cette façon de lui dévorer la bouche, tout ce que faisait Sasuke lui donnait envie d'avoir encore plus. Le blond bougea légèrement, collant ses hanches à celle de son vis à vis, lui provoquant un sursaut qui lui dit décaler sa bouche de la sienne pour atterrir dans son cou, laissant la marque d'une morsure. A travers les parois de la porte, ils entendaient encore les battements sourds des tambours, rendant leur étreinte charnelle, sauvage.

Les deux jeunes hommes se laissèrent glisser le long de la porte, Sasuke sur Naruto, sa main déjà sur le torse bronzé de celui ci, si différent du sien, pale comme celui d'un mort. Naruto lui, avait passé ses deux mains sous sa chemise noire, caressant son dos, ses reins d'une manière urgente, il ne semblait pas pouvoir attendre longtemps, ses baisers se faisait rapide, pressant. Sasuke se redressa, ne sentant pas que son sharingan avait été activé par l'excitation. Il fixait le blond, sous lui, ses yeux rouge orange, félin, lui aussi avait perdu le contrôle sur son corps.

D'une main assurée, il déchira le peu de bouton qui retenait le tissus sur le ventre du blond, sentant celui ci frémir, émettre une plainte rauque, animale. Le brun posa sa bouche sur le torse nu, offert à lui, ses mains déboutonnant déjà le pantalon noir, le faisant s'arquer pour faciliter le retrait du tissu, accompagné de son boxer. Il était nu... nu et affamé. Il repoussa Sasuke sur le côté, montant sur lui, souriant, amusé de sa plainte en s'asseyant sur son entrejambe. D'un doigt griffu, il arracha à son tour les boutons _(et oui, ils vont être dans la merde pour repartir XD)_, léchant le torse blanc, mordillant tétons, laissant sa langue courir le long de la ceinture du brun, la retirant aussitôt, faisant disparaitre pantalon et boxer noir d'un même mouvement.  
Un gémissement retentit, Sasuke se redressa légèrement en se mordant la lèvre au point de se la faire saigner, le regardant s'intéresser à son sexe avec passion, le léchant, mordillant, telle une friandise, puis le blond porta ses doigt à sa bouche, le faisant froncer le sourcil auquel le blond répondit en prenant profondement le membre durci en bouche. Un cri et Sasuke se mit à lécher, mordiller, humidifier les doigts de son ami, rendant ce que faisait le blond sur son membre. Puis il sentit les doigts ressortit de sa bouche, il se redressa une seconde fois avec un peu d'appréhension mais les doigts humides ne se dirigeaient pas vers son intimité, il les voyait préparer Naruto qui fermait les yeux, concentré sur les sensations du sexe dans sa bouche et des doigts qui le préparaient en douceur.

La musique se ressentait de plus en plus fort, faisant vibrer la pièce entière, rendant l'acte sauvage, incontrôlé, Sasuke se redressa, à bout de souffle, reculant Naruto, le faisant se lever pour le plaquer contre la porte, présentant son membre palpitant à l'entrée de son corps, hésitant, mais voyant les griffes du blond se planter dans le panneau de bois, il n'eut plus aucun scrupule et le pénétra en douceur. Naruto était parvenu au delà de la douceur, il voulait sentir le brun en lui, recommençait à se déhancher en rythme avec la musique, le faisant entrer et sortir de manière sauvage, provoquant son plaisir et celui de Sasuke qui se déhanchait aussi contre lui, le mordant dans le cou.

Les gémissements montaient en choeurs, rauques, cassés. Aucun des deux ninja ne savaient ce qu'ils se passaient en eux, ils étaient amis mais ce qu'ils faisaient, remplissait quelque chose en eux un vide qu'ils ressentaient souvent, chacun de leurs côtés.  
Leurs mouvements devenaient incontrôlables, la fin était proche, Sasuke sentait Naruto commencer à trembler contre lui, son corps se mettre à battre contre le sien, puis dans un dernier déhanchement ils jouirent ensemble, dans un grand cri sauvage avant de s'écrouler contre le panneau de bois. Puis de longue minutes passèrent avant que Naruto se dégagea, reprenant ses affaires, le Kyuubi soignant ses blessures intimes. Une fois rhabillé, il s'arrêta près de Sasuke et le regarda dans les yeux.  
- La prochaine fois, enlève ton masque dès qu'on entre dans la pièce, Sasuke, tes yeux ne savent pas mentir.  
Sur ces mots et devant la stupeur du brun il partit, torse nu, ignorant les regards concupiscents sur sa personne.  
Sasuke se redressa... ainsi le blond savait... il devait avoir toujours su. Un sourire se dessina sur sa face d'ordinaire froide. Il était impatient de le retrouver un autre jour.

**Retour à Konoha **

- Naruto ... Rien de neuf dans cette mission ?  
- Non, Tsunade-sama, rien de neuf...  
Naruto sourit légèrement en se détournant, il frissonnait encore d'envie de retourner dans ce village, espérant retrouver son ami-amant... Un jour prochain...

* * *

Des Reviews ? Des critiques ? Bref, plein de chose 

Réponse aux réviews : Une fois qu'on me préviens, c'est gentil, 2 fois ça passe mais trois postes à la suite... c'est de l'acharnement ?

Les lemons sont interdit... ok, dans ce cas il faudrait supprimer la plupart des fic qui sont là ;) Bref, j'attends qu'on puisse à nouveau éditer et je vire le "Lemon" du résumé. Mais merci de ces commentaires instructifs.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bin vi, on me l'as réclamée XD je voulais pas, pis des idées me sont arrivées dans la journée donc... _

_voilà le truc_

_Toujours du Lemon, donc les n'enfants curieux ouste !!!!!_

_(entre parenthèse, c'est des tit comm à moi)_

* * *

Sasuke soupira en posant son front sur le mur de sa douche, laissant l'eau froide lui brûler la peau (_bin si, de l'eau très froide, ça brûle à la longue XD_). Ca faisait un an,... un an qu'avec Naruto, ils avaient passé ce moment de folie pure et jamais son corps de l'avait laissé en paix, en redemandant, encore et encore... Ses journées étaient ponctuées de souvenirs brulants et ses nuits de rêves digne d'un Icha Icha paradise de Kakashi. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait, il n'aimait pas Naruto... enfin, il le savait, mais son corps ne semblait pas être du même avis, lui désirait le blond de toute ses forces.  
Le brun laissa l'eau s'écouler lentement sur sa peau claire, la rougissant légèrement. En un an, il n'avait pas vraiment changé, son corps s'était développé encore plus sous l'"entraînement" de malade de l'autre serpent, musclé à souhait, il avait pris 10 bon centimètres au moins, ses cheveux lui effleuraient maintenant les épaules.  
Jamais il n'avait ressemblé à ce point à l'homme qu'il haïssait plus que tout. Seules les marques sous les yeux manquaient. Si Itashi tenait de son père, Sasuke avait... grâce à Dieu... hérité des trait fins de sa mère.  
Le jeune homme soupira profondément, il n'avait de cesse de se rappeler le moment passé avec Naruto, ses cris de jouissance assourdit par la rythmique qui venait de la pièce d'à côté, la sensation de chaleur qui se dégageait du jeune homme, la vision de son visage en pleine extase, de ses ongles traçant de longue raies sur la porte en bois... Il avait fini sa mission... assassinat, encore et toujours pour Orochimaru... et avait voulu se décontracter dans un bar... quelle bonne idée avait-il eu là ! Maintenant, il vivait l'enfer !  
Le brun sortit de sa douche, se laissant sécher à l'air froid, ne supportant pas le contact moite de la "serviette" qui était posé là. Dans le repère d'Orochimaru, tout semblait moite, suintant, glauque... bref, c'était pas la joie, Sasuke préférait encore resté nu, mouillé 5 minutes que de s'essuyer avec ça. Il était près à souffrir pour sa vengeance, mais il y avait des limites à pas franchir. Un "toc" se fit entendre à la porte et la voix de Kabuto se fit entendre  
- Sasuke-kun ?  
- ...  
- Sasuke-kun, Orochimaru-sama a une mission pour toi, tu dois partir de suite.  
Et merde ! Encore humide, il saisit ses vêtements de missions, et les enfila de suite, ignorant le contact froids, laissant l'eau pénétrer le tissus et sortit rejoindre l'homme de main du serpent. Le regardant dans les yeux, Sasuke lui posa la question muette.  
- Espionnage. 

Le groupe d'Anbu en question s'était arrêté dans le coin, ignorant la discussion se passant en sous sol. Les 3 Anbus restaient assis dans les arbres, se fondant dans le feuillage, leurs présences étouffées, leurs chakra dissimulés. Les masques toujours en place, ils restaient constamment sur leurs gardes. La mission s'était bien déroulée, les assassins ne risquaient plus de recommencer vu l'endroit où l'un des Anbu les avait envoyé avec rage. Le fait de toucher un enfant ne passait pas, il se rappelait trop son enfance.  
Le chef du groupe releva son visage et le regarda, ou plutôt regarda le masque face à lui, blanc intégral avec des ligne d'un rouge sombre sur les joues, un fin museau de renard, tout décrivait celui qui était dessous. Le jeune homme se positionna sur ses talons, joignant les mains en un rond parfait, fermant les yeux pour se rappeler le combat que son collègue avait fait. Combat... ou carnage plutot vu ce qui restait des hommes.  
Le troisième membre restait lui stoïque, son attitude restait en général calme et détendue mais il se passait quelque chose dans cette foret, son corps l'en informait. Un mouvement sur sa droite le fit regarder l'Anbu au masque de renard, un signe de lui et il disparut. L'Anbu restant avec son chef, comprenant qu'avec la tonne de sang sur lui, le dernier avait besoin de se rafraîchir à la source, et vu son "talent" il n'avait pas besoin de sécurité.

Sasuke les avait remarqué, les identifiant presque immédiatement, seul celui qui venait de partir l'intéressait vraiment, le masque inconnu, son absence de chakra et le fait qu'il était recouvert de sang frais lui faisait poser des questions... beaucoup de question. Le suivant en se fondant dans les arbres, il arriva à une source, le brun y vit enfin l'Anbu dans toute sa splendeur.  
Le jeune homme se tenait devant lui, en habit, le masque relevé sur son front. De long cheveux blond lui frôlaient les épaules et une longue tresse venait lui frôler les reins. Il avait une silhouette fine et musclée à la fois, "un fauve au repos" telle était la pensée de l'Uchiwa en le regardant. Puis le jeune homme blond se déshabilla, posant ses affaires et son masque sur un rocher non loin, et entra dans la source, montrant son tatouage sur l'épaule. Sa peau brunie par le soleil, ses muscles qui bougeaient sous celle ci, son corps à la fois inquiétant et attirant laissait l'Uchiwa tremblant de désir, ignorant qu'une autre personne le fixait tapie dans les hautes herbes, dans le plus simple appareil, souriant avec avidité en parcourant son corps de ses yeux azurs.

Ainsi, il était là... et bien foutu en plus. Pendant un an, leur étreinte l'avait torturé, personne n'avait pu lui faire connaitre cette plénitude qu'il avait ressentit, il avait essayé pendant un moment, mais abandonné. Il ne reconnaissait pas les sensations que lui avait donnés le brun, l'impatience d'unir leurs corps, le désir brûlant, intenable, cette jouissance explosive, telle un volcan. Dieu savait que cela avait été dur de partir, de le laisser là sans essayer de le ramener à Konoha, mais il savait que Sasuke aurait refusé, et un combat après tant d'émotion ne l'attirait pas.  
Naruto sourit en le voyant porter sa main à sa ceinture tandis que son clone se lavait, laissant couler l'eau sur sa peau dorée, ainsi ça n'avait pas changé, le désir était toujours là. Le blond le regardait se mettre à trembler un peu, l'envie de courir rejoindre l'homme dans l'eau se faisait de plus en plus sentir. Naruto se passa la langue sur les lèvres, signe distinctif chez lui montrant que le désir montait (_il y en a un autre de signe... vu qu'il est nu mais bon, chut XD_), s'approchant silencieusement du brun jusqu'à se tenir derrière lui, nu comme le jour de sa naissance, un désir à l'état brut en lui. Il vit Sasuke se figer en voyant le clone disparaître avant que celui ci ne se retourne d'un coup devant lui.

"KAMI-SAMA !!!!" Déjà au loin et de dos, le blond le plongeait dans un désir effroyablement fulgurant, mais là, Naruto se tenait nu, musclé, le visage fin, comme dans son souvenir, les yeux un peu plus étrécit, lui donnant un air félin. Sasuke ne se gênait pas pour laisser courir son regard sur lui, l'attardant à des endroits spécifiques, regardant longuement le tatouage réalisé sur le coin de sa hanche, un kanji symbolisant la sensualité, cela correspondait tout à fait au blond. Le brun releva les yeux vers l'azur de son vis à vis, plongeant dans une mer déchaînée, le désir qui faisait se tendre son corps rencontrait la chaleur du sien, les faisant brûler chacun d'un côté.

Puis, sans une parole échangée, ils se jetèrent l'un contre l'autre, s'embrassant comme des damnés, leurs langues se rencontrant dans un ballet incandescent, libérant une vague de chaleur qui les fit trembler l'un contre l'autre. Le plaisir de se toucher, de se voir, de regarder le désir irradier leurs yeux et brûler leurs corps était sans pareil. Leurs gestes n'étaient pas doux et tendre, depuis le temps qu'ils attendaient ça, chaque nuits, ils avaient pu imaginer refaire ces gestes, en inventer, entendre crier l'autre, prendre leurs temps et y aller en douceur, mais là, avec les deux Anbu restant dans le coin, ils se devaient d'être silencieux. Naruto retira le tee shirt noir de Sasuke, rencontrant la chair dure de ses muscles, les griffant, chauffant la peau tendue d'une main. De l'autre, il tenait serré les cheveux noirs, immobilisant la tête pour mieux l'explorer avant de l'abandonner pour aller mordre le cou offert, arrachant une plainte étouffée à son amant. Sasuke lui avait les mains sur les reins de Naruto, le collant à lui, les faisant glisser jusque sous les fesses qu'il massa un instant, frôlant de plus en plus l'endroit qu'il convoitait. L'Uchiwa le souleva un instant, le temps de basculer en avant, de coller Naruto au sol pour laisser glisser sa bouche sur le corps offert à ses désirs. Mordant, butinant, léchant, titillant, faisant se tordre de plaisirs le blond sous lui, s'arrachant un sourire de fierté. Arrivé au Kanji, Sasuke se redressa, regardant droit dans les yeux Naruto qui lui caressait le dos, le griffant par moment, et le lécha doucement, passant la langue sur les reliefs, faisant se tendre le jeune homme, puis sa langue continua son chemin pour atterrir sur la virilité palpitante de son amant.  
Le blond se redressa sur les coudes, le souffle court, rauque, et regarda Sasuke s'occuper de son membre, le léchant, mordillant le bout avant de l'enfourner. Naruto rejeta sa tête en arrière, les yeux à demi fermé, le plaisir était encore plus fort qu'il y a un an, il sentit soudain des doigts près de sa bouche, doigts qu'il lécha aussitôt, reproduisant les gestes de Sasuke sur son membre, arrachant un soupir au brun. Celui ci, jugeant que les doigts étaient assez humide les retira et les dirigea vers l'intimité de Naruto, lui arrachant un râle vite étouffé par ses mains. Sasuke se redressa, laissant sa main le préparer doucement, puis de plus en plus vite, allant chercher la bouche de Naruto pour reproduire avec sa langue le rythme de ses doigts, grimaçant légèrement quand les ongles du blond entraient dans sa peau.  
Soudain, il sentit le corps de Naruto se tendre, il venait de trouver LE point qui le ferait trembler, il retira doucement ses doigts, créant un vide en Naruto qui lui dévora encore plus les lèvres, gémissant contre sa bouche, et enleva d'un geste rapide son pantalon. Puis, se plaçant sur lui, il le pénétra doucement, veillant à ne pas lui faire de mal, mais en sentant le corps de Naruto trembler et se plaquer contre le sien, il sut qu'il avait carte blanche pour les faire vibrer.  
Lentement puis de plus en plus rapidement, se caressant, s'embrassant, les deux jeunes hommes, aussi différents que le jour et la nuit se retrouvaient, retirant un an de frustration. Ils avaient mit de côté les imprévus, la mission pour Sasuke, ses coéquipiers pour Naruto, plus rien ne comptait pour eux que cette envie de l'autre, ce brasier qui était en train de les consumer.  
Mais toute bonne chose a une fin, et leurs plaisirs monta jusqu'à ce que Naruto, mordant violemment Sasuke dans le cou, jouit entre eux, déclenchant également la jouissance du Brun qui se lâcha en lui, gémissant fortement contre son cou et retomba de tout son poids sur le blond, à bout de souffle. Un moment passa avant qu'il ne se redresse sur les coudes, regardant Naruto qui ne bougeait plus, le dévisageant.  
- ...  
- ...  
- ... (_ouais, me suis cassée le cul pour les dialogues XD_)  
- Salut  
- S'lut  
- Tu viens faire quoi par ici ?  
- Espionnage... et toi ?  
- Punir des assassins.  
- D'où le sang  
- Yep... tu te pousses un peu, c'est pas que je suis contre, mais tu te fais lourd et je dois aller me laver.  
Sur ces mots, Sasuke se redressa, libérant le chemin à Naruto qui se dirigea vers la rivière, sa tresse battant ses reins, réveillant doucement le désir de Sasuke, il entra sans sourciller dans l'eau claire, se lavant des traces de leurs plaisirs, de sang séché de assassins. Il esquissa un sourire en entendant et en sentant contre son dos le brun le rejoindre. Les deux jeunes hommes s'embrassèrent longuement, ils ne savaient pas quand ils se reverraient et surtout SI ils se reverraient.  
- Tu nous suis à Konoha ?  
- ... usuratonkachi  
- Humm, ça change pas ça. Je dois y aller. A plus donc...  
Sur ces mots et sans laisser à Sasuke le temps de réaliser, il sortit de l'eau, s'habillant rapidement et partit vers les autres, arrêtant à un arbre, se retournant vers Sasuke qui rejoignait la rive. Le dévorant du regard, il laissa un sourire sadique arriver à ses lèvres, créant un autre clone de l'ombre quand Sasuke avait le regard ailleurs, il disparut, laissant des instructions au clone qui sourit également, claquant dans la main de l'original.

Naruto rejoignit ses coéquipiers, col bien haut pour éviter qu'ils remarquent les morsures que lui avait infligé le brun, son masque bien en place. Il se posta près d'eux, échangeant des banalités quand son Chef lui adressa la parole.  
- Pourquoi pas l'obliger à nous suivre ?  
- Tu le pourrais facilement en plus non ?  
- Croyez vous qu'il se rendra si vite ?  
- ...  
- Donc, la conversation... Hey là ! Comment...  
Un insecte revint se poser sur le doigt tendu d'un des Anbu, répondant à sa question. Naruto laissa échapper un grognement et sous le rire des autres, ils partirent. Le blond sourit encore sous son masque, il était impatient d'avoir les sensations et souvenir de son clone.

Sasuke, lui, finissait de remonter son pantalon quand il sentit une main se poser sur le bas de son dos. Au frisson qui le pris, il sut qui il avait derrière lui, et se retourna lentement, plongeant dans le regard chaud de Naruto.  
- Mais que...  
Sa phrase se termina dans un gémissement en sentant la main du blond sur son sexe, le caressant, le refaisant se tendre douloureusement. Il avait cru qu'une folle étreinte lui suffirait... il se trompait. Le jeune homme retint sa respiration en voyant Naruto poser un genoux à terre, levant les yeux vers lui et lentement, sortit la langue de sa bouche pour le poser sur le gland, le caressant, léchant toute la surface. Les yeux toujours planté dans le regard noir, il entrouvrit plus les lèvres et engloba tout le sexe, remontant, rabaissant la tête, la langue appuyant tout du long. Les gémissements se firent de plus en plus fort alors que Sasuke se sentait perdre pied, les mains plongées dans l'or des cheveux de Naruto, accompagnant les mouvements de sa tête. Naruto prenait son temps, le menant à la jouissance 3 fois, arrêtant avant qu'il n'éjacule, laissant retomber la tension.  
Puis, une dernière fois, il le mena loin, très loin, le brun sentait que sa fin était proche et... plus rien. Le blond venait de se redresser, s'essuyant les lèvres, le regard fixé sur la virilité palpitante. Naruto plongea alors son regard dans celui de Sasuke et lui sourit avec malice.  
- Si tu veux la suite... rejoint le à Konoha...  
Et il disparut, dans un "pop", sous les yeux ébahi de Sasuke, le pantalon sur les chevilles, la virilité douloureusement dressée et une envie de tuer un blond plein la tête. Puis, longtemps après s'être calmé... dans tout les sens du terme... il sourit. C'était bien le style de Naruto de le faire souffrir comme ça, puis un éclair passa dans ses yeux... Il savait où aller après sa vengeance.

Un éclat de rire retentit lorsque Naruto et les autres passèrent au quartier Anbu, les souvenirs de son clone venait de lui revenir et la tête ébahie de Sasuke lui resterait un moment en mémoire. Puis il se passa la langue sur les lèvres, le désir lui revenant... Il espérait que Sasuke aurait vite sa vengeance afin qu'il revienne finir ce qu'ils avaient commencés... s'il ne le tuait pas avant.

* * *

_Vous aurez reconnu les deux Anbu que je n'ai pas nommé ? Il y a assez de détail pour les identifier non ?  
Bon... j'ai des idées pour une suite, donc si cette petite suite plait, on verra bien _


	3. Chapter 3

_Ayéééé, la fin de chez fin, m'en demandez pas de plus, il y en aura pas, nada, que dalle, niet, no, et non..._

_Bref J'espère que ça plaira, le temps passe vite dans mes fics --' je sais._

_entre parenthèse et italique, c'est un commentaire à moi, il y en as très peu ;)_

_PS, il y a du Lemon en fin de page ;) donc, les curieux qui ne devait déjà pas lire les deux premières pages... Lisez pas la suite XD _

* * *

  
La nuit était tombée sur Konoha, laissant un certain jeune homme réfléchir à ce qu'était sa vie, son rêve était réalisé, il avait retiré son amant des nukenins malgré les objections du conseil, maintenant, il était en attente... il avait su que Sasuke s'était débarrassé d'Orochimaru, peu de temps après leurs étreintes au bord de la rivière, c'était il y a 2 ans. 

Deux longues années sans aucune nouvelle, pourtant la rumeur se propageait, il avait fait parvenir un parchemin à tous les villages afin qu'ils ne considèrent plus Sasuke comme un traître, mais rien... Ce Baka faisait le mort. Naruto espérait que ce n'était que dans le sens où il ne réapparaissait pas plutôt que vraiment mort. Un bruit devant sa porte le fit lever les yeux sur Sakura qui entra dans la pièce, refermant aussitôt derrière elle,  
provoquant un lever de sourcils de la part de son Hokage. Que lui voulait elle ?  
"- Sakura ?  
- Rokudaime..."  
La voix veloutée de la jeune femme l'alerta, Le blond commençait à avoir des sueurs froides qui lui coulaient dans le dos, le visage de Sasuke se profila devant ses yeux, son expression dans les moments intimes qu'ils avaient eu, sa voix, même leur enfance à se bouffer la gueule lui manquait... Il se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi il y pensait si souvent.  
Sakura sourit intérieurement, plissant les yeux avec malice en voyant le blond, les yeux écarquillés figé dans une expression absente. Il pensait encore à Sasuke. La jeune femme savait parfaitement qu'ils étaient amants, elle l'avais su par Shika qui avait lâché le morceau il y a deux ans, mais vu qu'elle même sortait avec Saï, elle avait décidé d'ouvrir les yeux à Naruto sur les véritables sentiments qu'il portait à l'Uchiwa. Le rosée s'approcha du blond, se déhanchant légèrement en se penchant sur son épaule et souffla délicatement dans l'oreille de Naruto, le faisant sursauter et se tourner vers elle. Sakura songea au plan qu'ils avaient montés avec Shika, Saï et les autres, et approcha son visage vers celui, fin et doré de son Hokage, léchant les lèvres douces qui se présentait devant elle avant de plaquer sa bouche entrouverte contre la sienne. Le blond réagit enfin et se leva d'un bond, repoussant à bout de bras la jeune femme, les yeux ronds.  
"- Non mais t'es malade ?  
- Allons, Hokage-sama... me dit pas que tu en as pas envie ? Depuis tes 13 ans tu me cours après !  
- Mais ... mais ...  
- Moi, j'ai envie de toi, Naruto, maintenant...  
- ... mais...  
La jeune femme se posa sur le bureau, prenant une attitude aguichante, riant mentalement de la face de plus en plus blanche de Naruto, félicitant Ino de ses trouvailles.  
- Prends moi ici... sur le bureau...  
- Non mais ça vas pas ?  
- Te fais pas prier ...  
- MAIS T'ES MALADE ?  
- T'as envie de moi, je le sais, tu m'aimes...  
- MAIS J'AIME SASUKE !!! PAaaasss toi...  
- Ah bien, enfin, tu te l'avoues...  
- J'aime Sasuke...  
- Tu n'avais pas réalisé, n'est ce pas ?  
- Non... je pensais que ce n'était que du sexe...  
- Les mecs... tous la même chose...  
- Sakura... et s'il revenait pas ?  
- Alors, il te suffira d'aller le chercher par la peau des fesses, non ?"  
Un sourire lumineux s'afficha sur le visage de Naruto, remerciant la jeune femme qui lui adressa un clin d'oeil avant que la porte ne s'ouvrit à toute volée sur un Anbu.  
"- Rokudaime-sama...  
- Neji ?  
- Un rapport stipule qu'un combat entre Sasuke Uchiwa et Itachi Uchiwa est en train de se dérouler dans la clairière entre Suna et Konoha ; Kisame est mort, Itachi serait blessé et Sasuke également.  
- ...  
- Que faisons nous, Rokudaime-sama ?  
- Monte une équipe et ramenez Sasuke Uchiwa à Konoha, directement dans mes quartiers, mais laissez le en finir avec son frère avant.  
- Bien, Hokage-sama."  
Neji disparut aussitôt et les deux jeunes gens purent entendre des propos résonner dans le bâtiment, il montait une équipe d'Anbu connaissant le jeune homme, Naruto se tourna vers Sakura, une légère angoisse au fond des yeux. Son amant allait il être en vie après cet affrontement ?

* * *

Sasuke soufflait entre ses dents, un sourire sadique aux lèvres, il attendait ça depuis son enfance, avait trahis, tué, souffert et fait souffrir pour en arriver là. Il avait tué un des sannin en y prenant du plaisir vu qu'il voulait voler son corps pour aller attaquer Konoha. Orochimaru n'avait pas aimé lorsqu'il était revenu, ce jour là, avec des marques pleins le corps, des traces de griffes dans le dos. Il avait, semblait il, vu à travers une boule de cristal ce qu'il s'était passé. Sasuke ayant toujours refusé cette intimité avec lui, Orochimaru avait alors augmenté les attaques cherchant à blesser le blond. Le serpent prenant de plus en plus peur quand il se rendait compte que le Renard devenait de plus en plus puissant. Puis au détour d'un soir, attirant Sasuke sous un mensonge, il avait essayé de le propulser dans cette dimension où il pensait pouvoir prendre son corps. 

L'Uchiwa junior soupira à cette pensée, pendant les 6 mois qui avait suivit son étreinte avec le blond, il avait eu le temps de réfléchir. Il n'était pas près d'abandonner son corps, voulant continuer les rapports avec le blond, s'avouant enfin les sentiments qu'il niait il y a peu de temps. Il avait donc appris beaucoup grâce aux parchemins en possessions d'Orochimaru. Des techniques utiles, mortelles et autres... dont une qu'il comptait utiliser avec Naruto d'ailleurs.

Sasuke sourit encore une fois en entendant son frère pousser un gémissement, l'effet de son chidori se propageait de l'intérieur, brûlant les organes, faisant cracher du sang à l'aîné des Uchiwa. Le brun s'approcha de son frère encore plus."- Une dernière volonté ? - Tu ne me tueras jamais, tu n'en as pas le courage.  
- Crois tu ça ?"  
Sur ces mots, il enfonça encore plus sa main dans la poitrine de son frère, le chidori encore enclenché, laissant sortir un peu plus de chakra afin de faire souffrir encore plus son aîné. Puis, de l'autre main, il leva le visage presque identique au sien vers lui, les sharingan s'affrontaient, la douleur empêchait Itachi d'activer son Mangekyou Sharingan, Sasuke pénétra dans son esprit, détruisant petit à petit son frère de l'intérieur, riant avec férocité. Estimant un instant que le Nukenin ne faisait plus parti de sa famille, il creva les yeux de son aîné d'un coup, le faisant hurler de douleur avant de l'achever, transperçant le coeur de l'autre main, le laissant tomber à ses pieds.

Le dernier des Uchiwa leva les yeux vers le ciel, avant de les fermer. Il avait accomplit sa vengeance, mais celle ci ne lui procurait pas plus de bonheur que ça, seulement de la tristesse, il ne saurait jamais la cause réelle de la destruction de son clan par son frère, mais s'en contre fichait maintenant. Après lui, plus un Uchiwa ne vivrait. La famille maudite se terminerait là. Il ne comptait pas avoir d'enfant... surtout que son amour ne disposait pas du "matériel" adéquat pour procréer. Cette pensée le fit éclater de rire avant de se retourner vers Konoha et de se figer, juste devant lui se tenait un groupe d'Anbu, le fixant sans bouger.  
"- Sasuke Uchiwa ... Nous avons ordre de te ramener au Rokudaime.  
- Rokudaime ? Qui...  
- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt."  
Sur ces mots, il se fit encercler de toute part et ils partirent vers le village du feu.

* * *

Sasuke restait fixe dans la pièce, le salon attenant au bureau de l'Hokage, les Anbu l'avaient abandonné, après l'avoir soigné, face à la silhouette blanche de leur Hokage, debout devant une table haute... Hokage qui pour le moment lui tournait le dos, songeait le brun. Il essaya de deviner un instant la personne qui se trouvait devant lui, de taille assez haute malgré qu'il lui arrivait à la mâchoire, fin mais il sentait qu'il possédait une grande force. Sasuke ne sentait pas de chakra émanant de lui, aucun indication avant que celui ci ne se retourne, son chapeau rabattu sur le visage. 

"- Sasuke Uchiwa... vous êtes reconnu coupable de trahison, de meurtre, d'espionnage et autre cruauté... et aussi de négligence.  
- Négligence ?  
- Oui, Négligence envers le Rokudaime de Konoha.  
- Nh ?  
- C'est maintenant que tu te ramène BAKA ?"

Le cri ébranla l'Uchiwa qui se précipita aux côtés de l'Hokage, faisant voler le chapeau blanc, découvrant des cheveux blonds où la tresse avait été coupée. Ils effleuraient ses épaules, ses mèches lui recouvrant les yeux bleu ciel. Il n'avait pas changé, les fins traits de son visage, ses petites moustaches et autres particularités... Naruto. Le blond, lui fixait Sasuke de ses grands yeux azur, le corps tremblotant en voyant les traces de blessures qu'un Anbu avait soigné. Le brun n'avait pas changé, les cheveux recoupés court, comme dans son enfance, ses mèches noires tombant dans ses yeux, le rendant encore plus ténébreux, plus sexy aussi, avouons le. Ses yeux noirs le dévisageaient comme s'il allait le manger, ressortant sur son visage pale. Il était encore un peu plus grand, le dépassant presque d'un tête, sa carrure encore plus puissante, le fait de l'avoir à porté de main et d'attendre était une torture pour lui.  
"- Alors comme ça, tu es le Rokudaime.  
- Je l'ai toujours dit non ? JE serais le prochain Hokage.  
- Tu as dis aussi ça avant la nomination de Tsunade non, Usuratonkachi ?  
- Oh, ça vas hein !"

Naruto gonfla ses joues en une moue boudeuse, amenant un sourire aux lèvres de Sasuke. Le blond resta figé, jamais il n'avait vu le visage du brun si détendu. Il sentait ses yeux se remplir de larmes de joie. Enfin, il était de retour. Naruto sentit une main se poser sur sa joue, la caressant légèrement. "- Yo... je suis de retour !  
- Baka !"  
Les deux hommes s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre doucement, ils comprenaient enfin qu'ils auraient tout le temps pour se re-découvrir maintenant, les deux grandes menaces avaient été détruites. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent une fois, puis deux, enfin, se soudèrent en un baiser dévorant. Leurs langues se cherchaient, se caressaient, bataillant entre elles alors que leurs mains s'accrochaient aux vêtements, essayant de les enlever. Sasuke se recula en souriant, ignorant le petit grognement du blond. Il le fixait de ses yeux noirs, se régalant de la flamme azur qui brûlait en ses yeux, de la couleur pourpre que le désir avait mis sur les joues dorées. Il pensait bien qu'il ne devait pas montrer une plus belle figure mais il s'en fichait royalement. Se mordant la lèvre du bas, il commença à faire des signes pour activer un jutsu, faisant froncer les sourcils à Naruto qui ne les reconnaissait pas. Puis arrivant au dernier, souriant lentement en prononçant un "_Isshimatowanu_", il provoqua le retrait immédiat des vêtements du blond, le laissant aussi nu qu'à sa naissance, debout dans le salon. Naruto le regardait, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte.  
"- Sasuke-Teme ! C'est quoi ce jutsu de pervers ?  
- Hum... une mise à nu ?  
- Mais... t'en as beaucoup des jutsu de ce style ?  
- ...  
- ok, je veux pas savoir."  
Le blond lui bondit dans les bras, se serrant contre lui, entourant sa taille de ses jambes, plaquant sa bouche entrouverte contre la sienne. Sasuke ferma les yeux, laissant courir ses mains sur le dos et les fesses du blondinet contre lui. Cela lui avait tellement manqué... puis une pensée lui vint... un souvenir assez frustrant de leur dernière rencontre, L'Uchiwa ricana mentalement avant de décaler sa bouche de celle du petit ange dans ses bras, insistant, lui parlant entre deux baisers.  
"- Au fait ...  
- Hum ?  
- Tu n'as pas oublié un truc ?  
- Huh ?  
- La dernière fois... tu m'as laissé en plan non ?  
- Heu...  
- Je vais donc me venger jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies d'arrêter de te faire l'amour !  
- Quoiiii ?? aaahhhhhh nnnnnnhhnnnnnn"

La voix de Naruto se perdit dans un gémissement en sentant contre son cou la bouche du brun, léchant, mordillant, irritant la peau pour laisser un beau suçon. Sasuke le plaqua contre la table qui se trouvait derrière eux, laissant sa bouche courir doucement sur la peau nue, dorée, terriblement tentante, continuant à marquer son passage, léchant le Kanji du blond avant de dévier sur ses cuisses, ignorant la virilité tendue. Sasuke se redressa, reculant d'un pas pour regarder son amant, les joues pivoines, à bout de souffle, et se déshabilla entièrement, prenant son temps, souriant en l'entendant gémir d'impatience. Naruto le dévorait des yeux, laissant courir son regard sur le corps musclé du brun, sentant sa respiration devenir de plus en plus rapide.  
Le blond se passa la langue sur les lèvres avant de tendre les bras vers son amant avec une moue adorable. Enfin leurs corps se retrouvèrent l'un contre l'autre, fusionnant leurs chaleurs. Les mains de Sasuke bloquèrent les poignets du blond contre le bois de la table et il se mit à genoux, entre ses jambes, se baissant jusqu'à faire courir son souffle chaud sur le membre tendu, provoquant un long gémissement d'impatience. Puis, d'une langue taquine, il s'amusa un moment, rendant de plus en plus fou Naruto qui commençait à se tordre sur la table, un cri résonna dans la pièce quand Sasuke enfourna complètement la virilité rigide de son amant, faisant décoller le dos bronzé de la surface plate. Naruto sentait sa respiration s'accélérer de plus en plus, se faire de plus en plus rauque tandis que Sasuke le mordillait, léchait toute la surface de son membre. Naruto sentait qu'il était près de jouir, mais au moment où il se laissait presque aller, il sentit la main de son amant sur son membre, le pressant, faisant retomber sa tension. D'un doigt devant ses yeux, Sasuke secoua la tête, montrant qu'il n'allait pas abréger ses souffrances si vite. L'Uchiwa sourit avant de présenter ses doigts à un blondinet surexcité qui les enfourna, les léchant longtemps, les humidifiant, les mordillant, reproduisant sur les doigts tendu la torture qu'il avait eu. Sasuke ressortit ses doigts de la bouche du blond et se pencha, soudant leurs lèvres dans un baiser vertigineux, le préparant à être pénétré, rendant encore plus fébrile le blond qui se mettait à trembler, pressant son corps contre lui en dévorant ses lèvres.  
Puis, lentement, il le pénétra, provoquant un sursaut de plaisir dans le corps de Naruto. Longtemps, il ne bougea plus, se régalant de la sensation qui grandissait en lui, il se sentait revenu au bercail, enfin chez lui. Sasuke se redressa et sourit devant la face extatique du blond qui savourait également le contact. Puis d'une poussée, il commença à bouger, provoquant de plus en plus de gémissement chez son amant, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus profond, jusqu'à ce point qui provoquait les hurlements chez le blond _(ça vas encore que ses potes sont au courant ... ok, je sors)_, Sasuke désordonna alors son rythme, le touchant à chaque pénétration, faisant se tordre de plaisir Naruto qui finit par jouir contre lui. L'Uchiwa sourit avec fierté en freinant ses mouvements, toujours en érection en lui, regardant le corps doré parcouru de spasme. Le jeune Hokage leva un regard interrogateur sur son amant, il sentait très bien qu'il ne l'avait pas suivit dans la jouissance.  
"- Sasuke ?  
- Qui te dis que c'est terminé ?  
- Huuuuhhhh ??????"  
Le brun reprit la virilité de son amant en main, refaisant Naruto se tendre, et recommença à bouger doucement.

**_Bien plus tard... _**  
"- Sa... Sasu... Sasuke...  
- Hum ?  
- Arrête ça.  
- Non !  
- Pi... pitié ! Arrête ça !  
- Pas encore, c'est pas encore assez !  
- Assez, laisse moi !!  
- C'est pas encore assez"

* * *

Au petit matin, c'est un Naruto complètement à plat qui ouvrit les yeux sur un Sasuke en pleine forme _(tu t'étonnes XD)_, le jeune homme se leva doucement, grimaçant violemment en se tenant les reins avant de soupirer en voyant ses vêtements près de la table. Ils n'avaient dormis qu'une heure environ, Sasuke ayant fait durer sa "torture" jusqu'au matin. Une fois habillé tant bien que mal, c'est les yeux dans le vague, que le blond se dirigea doucement vers son fauteuil d'Hokage, si confortable sous le regard railleur de son amant.  
"- Maniaque du sexe !  
- J'aime ce genre d'injure, Usuratonkachi.  
- Mais pourquoi je t'aime toi ?  
- ...  
- Heu...  
- Kitsune ?  
- Quoi ? Tu m'as appelé comment là ?  
- Je t'aime aussi, Tenshi !  
- ...  
- Ta réaction me fait plaisir, j'aurais aimé un peu plus d'enthousiasme !  
- Et tu veux que je fais comment moi ? Je peux plus me lever !"  
C'est un éclat de rire profond qui accueillit Sakura et Shikamaru, les "bras droit" de l'Hokage, souriant en voyant la tête de Naruto, se figeant en voyant Sasuke rire aux éclats, se tenant les côtes sous les injures de son amant. A ce qu'ils voyaient la nuit avait porté conseil... enfin, on diras ça comme ça !

* * *

_ THE END XD mouahahaha  
J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, j'ai mis un passage d'un doujinshi trop beau. Voilà, ce fut plus court, mais c'est fini _


End file.
